Virtual Prison
by NotTheGirlyOne
Summary: It feels like I'm in prison, I can't get out and I'm forced to live here but there's always bright side, at least I'm not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am NotTheGirlyOne, I'm going to write a fan fiction about Sword Art online from mostly (I hope) Asuna's perspective. Anyways I have few changes, Asuna and Kirito never met at first floor and Kirito met his first guild at 15 Floor which they died at floor 16.

Small some kind of introduction?.

I am Asuna I'm 16 years old and 2nd in command of guild named "Knights of blood" my level is 32 and right now we are in floor 17, it passed about 8 months since death game began. At moment we're standing in front of 17th floor boss doors, to beat this death game called "Sword Art Online" we must defeat all 100 floors then our hell will end and we will be free to go. As I mention before we were standing in front of doors and waiting players to gather and start raid boss. 10 minutes later all full raiding party was gather except one person, who none notice him except me. I'm only noticing from all males only because he's a really skilled and high lever player, he could be handy for our guild, most people call him "Beater" only because he was in beta, others starting to call him black swordsman because he always wear black, play solo and wield always one handed sword. Doors open and we launch in, in other side of room loud roar was heard and huge black minotaur step out of darkness with hovering name above him "BlackTaurus" he wield one huge hammer which was slow, faster types players could easier to dodge. After boss shatered cheer was heard through, all room and some players high five with each others. The "Game" had one rule which it made "Death Game" "If you die in game, you will die in real life, in others words, if your Hp reach 0 you will die as well your real body. After battle I wanted to know where beater gone, so I went to ask people with who he interacted most, I came near tall dark skin man withman an axe on his back "Hello, do you know where Black Swordsman is?" he looked at me "Sorry miss I don't know watcha taking about" I put my finger on my chin and Idea popped in head "Do you know where I could find the "Beater" Tall man looked at me with annoyed expression "Why do you need him?" "I want only ask him why he wasn't participate in this and last raiding party" tall man only shook his head "Sorry miss heard nothing about him either, massage you later if you want."

19 Floor...

Today I was running boss raiding party, not everyone can run raids, It's shows how good and powerful are you. Everyone must listen me because this time our guild is running and I'm leader. "Only one tank will be tanking boss while others will wait until It will be time for a switch, meanwhile we attack from all sides" but of course there always one who never follow rules "No! Boss have huge Aoe zone around him, we must let all tanks and heavy armored two-handed sword users soak all damage in same time, when he uses all special attacks we move it for a kill" I am so pissed "Do I need to remind me who's in charge here?" He dare me "Yes" I could feel my face turn red of anger "Fine! WE HAVE DUEL THEN" we stood 5 metres away from each other "If you beat me, you will be in charge here" he keep silence which only feed my anger. When duel clock counted to 0 we dashed to each other but all my strikes and swords skills are blocked or dodged "Nice speed, but you need to work on reading your oponent" I increase my speed by fury but still, he do what he was doing. My rapier locked with his sword "You aren't living Asuna, you're just alive" that get me off balance and I felt sword going through my hand. This was 'First strike' duel mode, who do 30% damage of Max Hp win. After our duel he just leaves saying "I don't want run raid party besides nobody would listen to me" he got point because he's a beater peoples won't listen him and probobly ask for a "real" leader. Even tho he leave in middle of strategy meetingof, yet he showed up in actual boss raid.

Boss Raid:

Boss wasn't hard, were-wolf type, instead swords he use spiky gauntleds which it does penetrated damage, It had 4 Hp bar. Everything went fine and smooth until wolf turned all red and hit ground with his foot so hard that we all left with 20%-10% others started to flee out of battlpe by using teleportation crystals. I'd notice that beater's Hp bar, It was full, then I thought 'What kind of hacks he use?' He went face to face with boss, dodging all hits and abilities, being leader here I came to aid him immediately, he started speak with me "He got little hp, one good move should get us victory today" before we could act boss grabed us both and throw few metres away. We both got stun debuff for a 6 second which it could cost our lives, wolf was approaching. He was swinging his fist at me, I closed my eyes and prepare myself for a death, but it didn't collided with me, it hit something else and that something else was "beater" he flew through room and hit back wall of room leavingroom him unconscious. Soon after remaining players woke up and ended boss. Above place where boss died sign with "Congratulations!" appeared and everyone started to cheer totally forgetting about true hero. Except me, I didn't cheer instead I went check on that boy, he got about 5% of his Hp left, soon after tall man aproach us "Mind if I take him?" I shook head, he picked him and put on his back "Where are you going to carry him?" I wanted to do something good for him after all he saved me and stood on front line single-handed for a pretty long time "Since nobody knows where he lives probablytime I'll get him into my shop to recover, after that hit he will be unconscious for a few hours" then emberesing idea pop in my head "We could get him into my place, after all he saved my life and others to" Tall man nod and stretch hand to shake "Name's Agil" I shake his hand "Asuna"

At Asuna's place.

Agil lay "Beater" on my bed "Thanks again Agil" he smiled "No probled, I'm still own him anyways, he always likes to get into trouble" then he started scratch his head "Do you still need me?" I shook head "You're free to go, I should handle him by myself" he wawed backme and left me with unconscious boy in a I droped my clothes on ground casually and I went to take hot bath, I always do after hard boss battles. While I was in bath I wondered about beater 'Why did he took that hit, he could die, why he saved me we evenI tho got duel before raiding, ugh this makes no sense.' Finnaly I realise something "I am alone with a Guy in my house" I said loud started to blush" Sinon would be laughing right now. I was moving finger to inventory section, opened and I found it almost empty, only towel was in corner of inventory. I equipped and looked at mirror then I was starting look for my uniform until I rememred that I dropped them in my bedroom, another thing hit head 'Beater laying unconscious!' I calm myself down "Okay Asuna he's unconscious, he won't see you if towel fell from you" I came at my room noticing he's still laying asleep, sorta. My clothes were laying on ground near window which mean is near bed where I put my head. I was slowly walking towards clothes, stopped in front of clothes I bent to pick them and glance for a moment at him 'Gosh he's looking so peaceful' then his eyes twitched and opened, our eyes locked for a few seconds, I could even hear my watch at wall tickling. His face slowly became red same happen with my face, I squeaked and fell on floor trying to cover my breasts with unequipped clothes I know he got nice view from there "Ahh, sorry I didn't wanted" he cover his eyes with palms "Of course you didn't, you were asleep" while he was trying to apologize I'd dressed up "It safe now" I said bit annoyed, he takes hands from eyes but still trying to apologize "I'm sorry miss Asuna, I didn't-" I cut in "No need to sorry, It was my fault anyway, I shouldn't drop my uniform in middle room when guy lays down there, god know what they could do with my clothes" his face redened once more "I would n-never t-trying to do something with your underwear on any clothes" sometimes teasing guys is so easy "I never mention underwears and why did you classify them from 'others' " he made strange sounds until he collected words "S-s-sorry It's j-just what first came in mind" I just bit giggle "Sometimes It's easy with you guys, anyway dinner will be ready in 15 minutes" after I went to kitchen. When we ended chicken soup he thanked "Thanks Asuna for a dinner, I never thought that badass girl like you could make a dinner like this" I bit laugh "I bet lot of girls can cook" "but they're not badass as you Asuna" I started to wonder how he did know my name "Hey how did you know my name and what's your name?" he smiled with chuckle "You're quite popular in Aincrad, besides you sent me a duel request, oh and my name is Kirito" I started laugh nervously "Sorry about that, I exegarate too much" he lean at chair and close his eyes "I understand, this was your first time raiding boss, you wanted all perfect" after our talk we said goodbyes, at least he's polite. It was past 16 so I decided to look around in new floor tomorrow and do bit grinding in dungeon today.

3 Days later

I was in Fuurikazan's headquarters at floor 12 waiting for a friend named Sinon. She was only girl in his clan which Klein was happy about it. After few minutes blue haired girl come out dressed in usual uniform "Ready to go?" I ask with a smile "Yeah" and we both went towards teleport gates "You won't believe what happened few days ago-" she cut me out "If you say about having a guy in your house, I already heard it and yes, I laughed hard, anyway how did he got in your house?" I was speechless there's no possible way to know that, except from Kirito himself "How did you know that?" She giggle bit "As coincidence Kirito and Klein are good friends so yesterday Kirito talked with Klein about what happen after boss raid and God Klein was jealous!" Now she laughed loud "You should seen Klein, by Klein Kirito got very very lucky" I asked "Why?" She chuckle "Really? You're a popular and according to mens, a real sexy-badass, every guy want date you." I started blush "Don't blush now, just get into teleporter" we arrive at floor 15 to do some shopping, while walking I still was wondering what he thought 'I'm very lucky' or 'Ha! I was in Hot-badass house, I got even take a nap in her bed and saw a her breasts fron a nice view!" I started feel anger only of that Idea "Asuna are you okay?"Sinon asked and I shook my head "No, I'm wondering what was his reaction" she smiled "Oh, you mean Kirito? He said that he's super lucky to see you half naked and next time try make some action with you" I felt huge rage mixed with shame, Sinon started laugh super hard "Chill, I was just kidding he said that he was surprised and confused" after that we continued shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again guys I hope you like my last one. Now I will start this chapter from Kirito's perspective.

"I'm saying Klein, I woke up in her room" Klein lean at chair with big smile smugy smile "Damn Kirito, wake up in her bed, in her room, you're luckiest man in Aincrad" I was still kind of stunned, she even made me a dinner and God, no restaurant food can compare with her's. I expected to be hit in face or something "I guess, we even ate dinner at her place" Klein stood up immediately almost throwing table on ground "WHAT! You even ate dinner together?! YOU'RE 10 times luckier than any man in Aincrad!" I try calm him down "It was accident" "Really? You accidently got her breast shot, dinner and even slept in her bed" in room came only female in Klein's guild "Sup Blackie, so what's with you and vice commander?" Klein shouted immediately "You won't believe! He slept, eat and got damn peak at Asuna's boobs!" She almost laught "Really? I'll ask by myself" I should prevent her from asking, if she ask Asuna about that 'thing' then she will start think that I blur out as fast as I can "Can I speak for a moment Sinon" she nod and we went in other room away from Klein "What do you want?" She looked rather annoyed "Could you say nothing about what were talking about?" She out finger on her chin "Why I shouldn't?" I almost begged her "Please, just solid for a friend" she smiled "Solid you say" I starting regret what I said "Okay, but you will do anything what I ask" she smiles evilly and leaves "Why I am feeling like I'm going to regret this" after I went back to Klein to end conversation.

Back to Asuna.

"Keep formation!" I hate leveling up with groups, most of them can't even fight for a longer time. I don't even know how they become frontliners. I glance at watch in my menu which showed 21:37 "That's enough for today, be ready 9:00 o'clock at headquarters "Thanks Asuna" I looked at him "I mean sub-comander" I nod at them and they left something murming. I was left alone in dungeon to get some extra exp. All area was empty none monster was in sight, I checked my menu clock and found out It was 23:00. I heard footsteps in distance so I got myself ready in battling position. From corner of dungeon wall Kirito showed up "It's just you" I sigh and sit on ground "So what are you doing here?" He sit right next to me "I was getting extra Xp, what about you?" he looked at me with confused face "Don't you guys group up for leveling" I lean into wall "The're just bunch of crybabies, we could level faster as twice" he lean at wall as well "I agree, leveling solo sometimes better option then in groups, but still better in groups" I started wonder if he always solo, but suddenly I felt very tired and everything went black.

Back to Kirito.

"seriously?" She fell asleep, what now I'm going to do, I don't even know where she lives, I can't say about this to Klein so I opened meniu and send a message to Simon "Asuna fell asleep, I don't know where she lives send a message with address" after few minutes I got no respond then I picked her up and started carry her out of dungeon "She seems more heavier than it looks" I said to myself. I don't know where she lives and I won't walk to Klen with this, I only had 1 solution for this, I teleported to my living location (Not literally). I came back to my inn, I put her on my bed and looked around. It was small inn, only 1 bedroom, kitched and bathroom. "Where should I sleep now?" There was no comfortable chair or another bed "On kitchen's chair?" I shook head "On floor?" what a silly thought "In bed with Asuna?" I looked at her and once again I spoke to myself "She will understand" I unequiped my coat. I had to remove her boots and put next to my bed, it felt kind of strange and uncomfortable as well, I remove coat from her and put her under my sheets "She looks so peaceful, but she's usually totally opposite" I lay next to her facing opposite direction "Good night Asuna" with that I went asleep. I woke up with loud squeak and pillow at my face, I took off pillow from face and opened my eyes. In bed next to me was sitting all red Asuna with angry face "What the heck I am doing here?!" She yell at me "You looked more peaceful when you were asleep" for an answer I got hard punch if my face, I fell out of bed "You were watching me sleeping?!" she looked kind of cute when she's mad, Asuna jumped on me and started restlensly attack me, mostly punching my face "Ahh, Asuna stop! That didn't sounded right!" She stopped "Why I am here? You used some kind of potion on me and drugged me and then, then..." she turned angrier and her faceme even more redier, she swung 2 powerful swordskills-fists at me, but luckily I caught them both "Asuna stop, It isn't like you think!" her strength was overhelimg for a speed type character, but still increasing "Sinonaskedmetocheckonyou!" she completely stopped "What?" I gave sigh "Simon yesterday asked me to check on you, apparently you exhausted herself into sleep in middle of dungeon, I wrote to Sinon but she didn't answered and I didn't know where you live" she was still on top of me holding my both hands, yet it came diffrent question "Why you slept in same bed with me" I felt my face starting to heat up "Because there's no another bed or comfortable chair so I had only option" she finnaly climbed down from me and lay next to me panting "Sorry then" It started to feel very awkward "How many times you had woked up in guy's place?"

Once again with Asuna.

I felt something hugging kind of soft material, like my old tedy bear, but then one thing struck my mind 'There's no such thing in Sao' my eyes shoot open and I found myself laying on Him. I squeaked and throw pillow at his side to wake him up. ( And you know the rest )

"HOW many times you had waked up guy's house" that got my anger, who does he thinks I am, A slut?! A girl who's go and sleep with every guy?!. Instead of answer I just punched him the face, wear up boots and left him stuned in place. I back at my living place and started to cry "Do they really think that I am a slut?" Then I said to myself "Today I'm won't go anywhere" all day I was watching TV ( okay, they had those ) and rise my cooking level. Following day I stay in in home ignoring all messages. Third day I decided to go in frontlines and farm as exp as much as I could. I was fighting all day trying gain exp as I was planing, after last crocodile I clean another spawning point so now for a 1 hour all dungeon will be empty, I checked my clock and it showed 21:18 "I should probably headpointl home? Or wait them to respawn?". My ears started to pick footsteps, I grabbed my sword and waited for owners of footsteps. From corner of dungeon Sinon and he showed up. 'Ugh, what he was doing here' they came in front of me "Say it" demanded Sinon, right in front of me Kirito stood up "I am sorry miss Asuna for insulting you, an-and it won't happen again" he bend in front of me and retreated to his place. 'At least he apologize' "I forgive you, but next time if you ask something like that again, you will be dead" he looked bit scared "Ok-okay miss A-asuna, It won't happen again" with that he left us alone, he looked kind of cool while he was walking alone. "What did he ask?" I totally forget that she was standing right next to me "He asked me how many times I woke up in difrent guys houses" she laugh "Is that all about?" I nod "Jesus, I thought he asked you to have sex with him or something like that, but get that mad only because of that, you went to far girl" I kind of redened "But still, he insulted me".


End file.
